


Admitting The Truth

by Miranda_tries_their_best



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Deceit Sanders, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, Frustration, I don't know what else to tag, It's V Light Tho, Light BDSM, Like in one line, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Play Fighting, Porn with Feelings, Safewords, Smut, Some overstimulation, Top Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, it's a lot softer then it sounds, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_tries_their_best/pseuds/Miranda_tries_their_best
Summary: Virgil makes Deceit admit a truth he's been having difficulty getting out.Almost 4000 words of Anxceit smut, ya boi is soft for these idiots
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Maybe some Dukeceit if you squint at one sentence
Comments: 16
Kudos: 342





	Admitting The Truth

Deceit's toes curled as Virgil takes his cock in his mouth in one fell swoop, his wrists straining against the binds that keep them spread apart. "Fuuuuck!" He moans out, trying to buck his hips up into that tight heat only for the anxious side to pin him down. The bastard has been teasing him for the past hour, even now Virge raises off him slowly, giving a delicious suction before he pulls off the head off Dee's cock with a pop.

"Are you ready to admit it yet?" The anxious side looked far too smug for someone that was just sucking his dick, wearing that stupid smirk that makes Deceit shiver. The snake doesn't dignify him with a response, not about to break so easily. "No?" Anxiety ducks down once more but instead of doing something useful with his mouth, he peppers soft kisses on the head of the liar's cock. Deceit groans with frustration, the quick teasing touches nowhere near close to what he needs but distracting enough that he doesn't realize Virgil has shifted until a finger his pressed at his hole.

The snake spreads his legs more, hoping to entice the former dark side into giving him more. "Virge, please!" Virgil isn't to best with self-restraint after all, how long can he resist Deceit all tied up, at his mercy all while begging for more. It's much easier to pretend to be helpless to actually accept that he is.

But Virgil only chuckles, massaging into his entrance with his fingers but denying Dee the satisfaction of penetration. "You know what you need to do."

"Patience doesn't suit you." Deceit spits out with a snarl that quickly turns into a full out growl when Virgil pulls away from him completely "Get back here!" The liar thrashes in his bindings, the anxious side only rolls his eyes until Dee kicks him in the side just hard enough to make him sway.

Virgil's always been too strong for Deceit to actually knock over but the blatant rebellion sparks something in the former dark side. "Oh, you little-" Dee totally doesn't squeak when sharp nails dig into his thighs, forcing them farther apart as Virge pins his legs to the bed. The liar can feel his heart pounding in his chest, a giddy feeling in his stomach as he figures he's gotten his way.

Except Virgil takes a deep breath and loosens his grip, giving a breathy laugh. "You're not getting away with that this time, brat." And just like that the excitement plummets, the snake huffing and turning head to the side. This turns out to be a mistake though as Virgil leans forward to nip at the sensitive scales of his jaw. "But you're right, this isn't working."

Deceit watches carefully as Virgil shifts his weight, letting go of Dee's thighs to rest his weight on his arm that was now beside the liar's head. Deceit could feel the other side's eyes on him, choosing to keep his head to the side as Virgil's free hand trails down his body and so mercifully wraps around his cock. The liar relaxes a bit, letting his head tilt back as Anxiety softly nips against his pulse.

"You're so sweet when you get what you want." Virgil practically purrs against his throat, hand firmly stroking him. His partner doesn't stop him from bucking up into the fist but Deceit can feel the smile against his skin as the liar keens under the attention he's been denied for so long. "Don't worry, we'll get you there."

Deceit knew that Anxiety was planning something but he's too busy being swept away with gentle pleasure, it wasn't as much as he wanted but after so long of just teasing who was he to complain? Especially with the tightening coil in his stomach, it's nothing like what they usually do. Deceit isn't scrambling through waves of intensity as he's pounded into. No, it's a gentle build-up that liar isn't used to and he's not quite sure what to do in this softness but thankfully he doesn't need to, not with Virgil keeping him trapped and at his will.

It's a weird thought for the snake, just giving into the control that Anxiety takes from him.

"Virgil-" Dee gasps out, bucking his hips with a bit more purpose. "M'close."

"Oh, yeah?"

The dark side nods, letting out a breathy moan as he reaches that edge, finally near the peak-

Except Virgil immediately removes his hand.

Deceit's brain fuzzes out for a moment, bucking up into the air to find no friction for his aching cock and no relief, no final push. "Nooo!" The whine that escapes him is pathetic and has Virgil chuckling against his throat. "You- Bastard! Don't- why did you-?!" And just like that the liar lashes against his bindings once more, before he can really work to dislodged Virge like he did before he feels sharp teeth over the front of his throat that makes him freeze. The other side doesn't bite though, just keeps his jaw open over the snake's neck as a warning to calm down. Deceit has to take a deep breath before he tilts his head back to show he's gotten the message. It's only then that Virgil pulls back, replacing teeth with soft kisses to his Adam's apple.

"Breathe." He instructs and Deceit has no choice but to listen, mourning the feeling of his orgasm as it fades from his reach. "Good boy. Do you have something you want to tell me?"

It takes the dark side a second to remember what they were actually trying to do and it just sparks up frustration that makes him tilt his head to the side with a huff, the truth is on the tip of his tongue but it's easily swallowed down once more so he simply shakes his head the ever so slightest.

Virgil sighs but glancing back at the anxious side's face he can see something more amused than annoyed in his eyes. "That's alright. We have all day, Snake Oil." The anxious side grins wickedly. "You don't get to come until you say it."

"What?! You can't-!" His voice is muffled as his partner silences him with a kiss, the fangs that once threatened his throat now nipping at his lips before they pull back.

"Color?"

Deceit lets out a frustrated groan, kicking his leg out against the bed like a toddler. "Green." He can't believe he's letting this happen to himself. Oh, how the mighty fall for cute purple boys.

The former dark side presses a kiss to his scaled cheek before his hand is returned to the snake side's neglected cock, resuming the slow but firm strokes. Deceit bites down his frustration and instead leans up to press his face against Virgil's neck, letting quiet noises be drawn out of him directly into his partner's sensitive ear. He'd just be lying to himself if he thought he could truly drive Virgil to fucking him without giving the anxious side what he wants first but the way the hand on his cock trembles slightly when he hides a moan in the other sides hair gives him a different sort of satisfaction.

"Think being cute will help you?" Anxiety all but growls but doesn't pull away, in fact, the hand that was once beside Deceit's head moves to grip the liar's hair to keep him in place nuzzled up safely against the anxious side's neck.

"Oh, neh- _never._ " The deceitful side's snark is much less effective when he's moaning between words but he feels Virgil snicker and speeds up his hand slightly to help shut him up so it's somewhat of a victory. Deceit tries his best to keep his reactions limited, he thinks he's getting away with it too as he feels his orgasm approaching ever faster and a little more intense since his denial before. The liar counts his breaths, keeping them even to deceive his partner as he's so close-

Virgil removes his hand once more and Deceit nearly screams in frustration, kicking out his legs once more as he tries to chase stimulation that's just gone.

The former dark side lets him throw his tantrum, only flinching away when the liar nearly bites at his neck in retaliation. "Don't bite, bitch. You know what you need to do." Virgil yanks his hair back, keeping his head pressed back and neck exposed.

"Fuck you." Deceit hisses in response but falls still once more, the coil in his gut unwinding once more leaving him desperate and unsatisfied. He's not going to last long like this, if there's one thing that drives the snake up the wall it's being denied what he wants and he already feels insane.

Virgil sits up suddenly, well, actually pretty slowly but the liar isn't expecting to movement so it startles him when the other side swings his legs over the bed and gets up. Deceit isn't entirely sure why he panics slightly but there's a pathetic startled noise that escapes him at the idea of his partner leaving him like this. (Un)fortunately, Virgil notices his state quickly, plopping back onto the bed and leaning over him to kiss his forehead.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." The former dark side assures him. "You just kicked the lube across the room earlier, remember? I'm just getting it again, I'll be right back." Right, Deceit remembers about thirty minutes in that the snake had kicked the bottle right from the anxious side's hand by accident and startled them both into laughing.

The dark side shuts his eyes and sighs as Virgil scurries across the room to retrieve it. When did Deceit get so soft? When did Virgil? The liar remembers a time where neither of them would have cared enough to assure the other if they were leaving for only a second, they'd been so unhealthy back then and eager to tear each other down for momentary pleasure. Deceit would have never allowed Virgil to tie him down back then but now Deceit had asked for this, asked Anxiety for help being vulnerable.

He feels a kiss to his nose, causing the liar to scrunch up his face and blink open his eyes once more. "You good?" Virgil stares into his eyes, watching him oh so carefully.

"I'd be better if you fucked me, daddy." Deceit couldn't help but grin at the sharp inhale the anxious side gave, the way Virge's eyes dilate at Deceit's sugar sweet words.

"You... Fuck, you're going to be the death of me." Deceit takes great pleasure in watching the anxious side try to compose himself, in how Virgil clenches and unclenches his hands as he resists the tempting snake. "Are you asking for a spanking, brat?"

The liar hums softly, he couldn't deny his interest but all the same, he shakes his head. "Yellow, not tonight or at least after." While it would certainly soften both him and his frustrations but it would likely overwhelm him too much to finish what he's started. There is a purpose to this, even if he pretends to hate it he would like to see this through.

Virgil only nods and moves around the bed once more, settling between the liar's legs with a smirk as Deceit automatically spreads himself open for the other side. The liar feels a finger at his entrance once more but this time lubed and slipping inside him. A soft groan fills the air as Virgil pushes in to his knuckle and teases his finger around Dee's prostate, the anxious side soon enough has his other hand wrapped around the cock in front of him.

The pattern starts up again leaving Deceit breathless with the added stimulation inside him, Virgil leans over to place open mouth kisses to his chest while one of the former dark side's hand works firmly around him and the other rhythmically rubs that spot inside him. It's intense but far too gentle, coaxing quiet noises from Deceit as his release builds up faster than before, so fast he almost thinks he can get away with finally cumming but is still just as disappointed when Virgil pulls away again.

He doesn't throw a fit this time, only whining as his hips jerk involuntary.

"You know, your toes curl when you're close." Virgil so helpfully quips before adding another finger inside him and resuming his torture.

Deceit tries to hide it again, taking Virgil's words to heart as he focuses on keeping his feet still but it's all in vain as his partner denies him again.

"It's cute when your stomach starts to spasm like that."

The anxious side adds a comment each time he has denied the liar, getting increasingly more amused as he watches Deceit try and fail to hide all his tells while growing more and more desperate.

It's the sixth time that Deceit finally breaks, tears are burning in his human eye. "Ssstop." He hisses out before Anxiety can start on the seventh attempt, Virgil immediately pulls his hands away and moves forward to hover over him without actually touching him.

"You need to stop?" The former dark side asks in a stupidly endearing voice laced with unneeded concern.

The liar immediately shakes his head, if they even try to end it here he's going to scream and throw himself at Remus because at least that idiot will let him cum. "No, I just- I'm going to..." Deceit trails off and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself before his stubbornness takes over once more.

"You're going to admit it?" Virgil's eyes are burrowing into him with an intensity that leaves the snake light-headed.

"Yessss, I-" Deceit's gaze flickers between those violet eyes and somewhere off to the side. "I-I-" He stutters on his words, heat creeping up the back of his neck. His partner is practically on top of him, arms on either side of the liars head and if Dee's tied arms didn't keep him pinned he's sure that the heat in Virgil's gaze certainly world.

Deceit jumps when a hand moves over his eyes, slipping under his bangs and efficiently locking his sight to darkness and it's- surprisingly it's calming. "Take your time, I got you." He can still feel his partner's eyes but now he's under no pressure to hold his gaze as he tries to stumble out what he wants to say.

"Kiss me." Deceit tries to demand but his voice is weak and far too quiet. Virgil still gives in though and Dee can hear how the bed shifts as he leans down to gently press his lips against the liars, the dark side presses forward with more desperation but Virgil continues to be soft. He completely ignores Deceit's sharp nips and focuses on calming the side under him, only pulling back when the snake gives up.

Deceit swallows the lump in his throat, staring up at the tiny gaps of light that seep through between Virgil's fingers. "I-" He tries again, fighting all his self-preservation in order to say the truth he so desperately wants to admit. "Virgil, I-" His voice sounds wet and his human eye stings with tears that fight to escape him, he feels Virgil press his lips to the snake's hairline and just rest there patiently. "I lo-" He feels like his choking but he forces the words out just as tears manage to escape him. "I love you."

It's a neat instantly relief, his breath shuddering as he exhales. Virgil removes his hand from his lover's eyes and is looking at him with this warm vulnerable smile. "Same."

That shocks a laugh out of the liar, even if it sounds more like a sob. "You-" His limbs as trembling with suppressed emotions shine through but Deceit ignores that in favor of kneeing Virgil in the side that earns a grunt from the former dark side. "You asshole! Un- Untie me so I can punch you." His words don't come out very threatening when there's a shaky smile gracing his lips and tears streaming down his face.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, jeez..." Virgil's smiling too, reaching over to pull the ties loose and allowing Deceit to slip out of them. "I- you know-" He stutters out with all the grace of someone only slightly more used to being vulnerable. "I love you too."

Deceit decided that he isn't going to punch him, instead, reaching up with shaky hands to curl his fingers into his lover's dark hair. "Good. Now fuck me." The liar tugs on the locks between his fingers, startling a gasp from the side on top of him. "If you don't make me cum soon I'm going to find someone who will."

"So bossy..." The anxious side grumbles but obeys, leaning back enough to grip onto Deceit's thighs and hoist his lower half off the bed and finally, fuck, finally pushes into him.

The liar will deny it to the day he dies but he immediately melts, any tenseness in his muscles relaxes the moment Virgil settles so deep inside him with a soft groan.

"Finally..." Virgil lets out a sigh, leaning in to softly kiss Deceit. "Just watching you squirm and beg for anything I could give you..." The anxious sides trails off, instead deciding to grind against him, startling a moan that the liar has to work to choke off. "I might have to torture you like that again."

Deceit forcefully tugs on the other side's hair, earning a gasp and a sharp thrust that sends Deceit reeling. "Please!" He whines instead of spitting out whatever comment he planned to make. "Virge, please, I need you!" So maybe he plays up his desperate voice.

"Fuck." Virgil can't do anything but give in, tilting the liar's hips up into a better angle before he torturously drags himself back so slowly. Deceit is about to speak again, just opening his mouth when the anxious side slams into him and pulls a sharp cry from his throat.

Virgil's chuckle sends white-hot embarrassment keeps up the snake's neck but the anxious side takes a fast pace before Deceit can compose himself and sounds keep and humiliating noises keep being drawn from him without filter. Deceit's not a loud lover unless he's exaggerating and even now his voice is choked off and still barely heard but to him, it rings like screaming and he can't quiet himself in this condition.

Virgil's over him, watching him with his own soft moans that get drowned out under Deceit's desperate whines. The lying side has to scrunch his eye shut as Virgil leans down to kiss his tear stained cheeks, turning his head to the side to at least muffle his noises against his arm as the new angle as Virgil slamming right against his prostate.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, Virgil, fuck!" Deceit struggles to control his voice as the rising tide starts to take him, he couldn't last long after so much denial and his orgasm hits him like a brick the moment Virgil reaches between them and just barely touches his cock. It's embarrassing and the pathetic whine he gives as his vision whites out with his long awaited release stretches out as Virgil keeps pounding into him, quickly is becomes overwhelming in that way he loves.

The pleasure becomes painful and his body jerks and bucks without his permission, he blurrily opens his eyes as Virgil mouths at his ear. "Just ah, just a bit more, Dee. Hold- hold out for me." Virgil pants and moans against him, still gripping his cock as every movement leaves his nerves burning. "Wanna cum again?" Virgil whispers as he squeezes Deceit gently. "So- fuck, so good for me. You deserve it."

Deceit can't find his voice under the overstimulation but his fingers are still loosely tangled in Virgil's hair so he tugs three times at the anxious sides dark locks and the hand that was squeezing him starts moving with his signal for green, stroking him in time with Virgil's frantic thrusts. The side's other hand has a bruising grip on the liar's hip, keeping him still as Deceit involuntarily squirms with pleasure.

It doesn't take very long for Deceit to find that edge again, Virgil roughly rocking into him while moaning right into his sensitive ears leaves him trembling and clawing at the back of Virgil's head as he tumbles over that peak with Virgil stumbling not long after him. It's not as intense as the first one but it burns so nicely as Virgil jerks through the aftershocks of his own release and drags Deceit through overstimulation with him.

"Virge." The liar whines as it starts to become a bit too much and Virgil shakily nods and pulls out of him. Deceit looks up at his partner with tired eyes, Virgil meets his gaze for a second before just deciding to flop on top of him. The sudden weight knocks the breath out of him but he composes himself rather quickly. "I love you." He mumbles softly in his afterglow and leans down enough to press a kiss to the anxious sides head.

"Love ya too." Virgil mumbles against his neck, Deceit can feel the way the anxious sides lip twitches into a smile as he has to untangle his left clawed hand from Virgil's hair, the motions of which bring forth a soft purring noise from the side on top of him.

"If you even think about falling asleep on me like this, I'll kick you off the bed." Deceit threatens as his love seems to get a bit too comfortable nuzzling into his neck.

Virgil only grumbles in reply until Deceit lightly pinches the back of his neck, making him scrunch up his shoulders. "Geez, fine, you asshole." He says with no heat at all, in fact starting to kiss at the scales on the liar's neck. "Just give me sec to hold you, then I'll get the bath set up."

"Oh, you sap." Deceit coos.

"Shut up, dork," Virgil says as he finally pushes himself up onto his arms, grinning crookedly down at Deceit. "You love me."

"That I do." Deceit leans up to steal a kiss, luring his partner into softness. "I really do." He whispers against warm lips before shoving Virgil to the side. "Now take care of me, I'm so fragile in this weakened vulnerable state." Deceit mournful drapes his arm over his eyes.

"Fragile my ass." Virgil mutters under his breath but still stands up to take care of his dramatic lover.

Yes, Deceit can very much admit he's in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is my longest Oneshot so far and it's just freaking smut
> 
> it wasn't even supposed to be this long, I don't know what happened
> 
> Also if you see something I should tag, please tell me, I did my best


End file.
